


Can't Escape the Past

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Armitage Hux, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: What if Bylsma expected something in return for using his communications array?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Bylsma/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Can't Escape the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This contains rape/non-con. You've been warned. 
> 
> There's a scene where Hux is remembering an assault by Admiral Brooks, during this scene he is a legal adult. There is no underage age scenes in this. 
> 
> I took way too many months to write this and now I am finishing and posting it 20 minutes before the New Year. Happy 2020 everyone.

Hux fights against the pounding in his head as he follows after Bylsma, the strange man who had found Kylo and himself. If what he says is true, he may also prove to be their ticket off this planet provided Hux plays his cards right. Having lost his blaster in the crash, and with Bylsma holding on to Kylo’s lightsaber, Hux has only words and charm to get them out of this situation.

So far it seems to be working.

Revealing to Bylsma that Kylo was Leia Organa’s son had created a bond between the man and Kylo, ensuring that Kylo at least was safe from harm. Being seen as Kylo’s friend will hopefully extend that protection to Hux as well.

Once Bylsma has settled Kylo in the lone bed on the ship, Hux takes a moment to check him over, not fully trusting their ‘saviour’ to have tended Kylo properly. There seems to be no wounds that Hux can see, he’s merely unconscious from the Norwood attack. 

Looking over Ren makes Hux hyperaware of his own head wound and the stickiness of dried blood on the right side of his face. When they get back to the Finalizer, he’ll have to get medbay to have the wound looked over, he may have a concussion. His hair was also a mess. 

Taking a chance, Hux leans over Kylo and presses a tender kiss to his forehead. “It’s my turn to keep you safe and get us out of here.” Kylo’s words from the crash sting, but deep down he hopes that the other man trying to protect Hux are a reflection of Hux’s own feelings. Or perhaps he’s looking into this too much, seeing what he wants in Kylo’s actions.

“If you would let me use your ships communicator I could call out to our people. It would not take long for them to come.” He moves to get up when a hand on his shoulder prevents him from moving and another suddenly pushes into his dishevelled hair grabbing the red strands. “Bylsma, what are you doing?”

He’s yanked around hard and his head is jerked up so that he’s looking into Bylsma’s blue eyes. “Your friend is a prince of Aldaraan and I won’t hurt him, but if you want to use my communications array, you’ll have to pay your dues.” 

At first Hux doesn’t understand and then the hand on his shoulder moves so that Bylsma can open his trousers and Hux’s blood runs cold. Not this. He promised never to be forced into this position again. 

“Bylsma, my people can pay you when they get here, or surely there is something else that I-” He’s caught off by a harsh jerk downward which sends his head crashing against the ground. If he didn’t have a concussion before he may have one now; everything is out of focus for too long.

The grip on his hair tightens he’s pulled back up to his knees. “Don’t waste my time. Do as your told soldier.” Bylsma rubs the head of his cock against the Hux’s lips. "Suck. Or I may change my mind about keeping Ben safe.”

Fighting a shudder, Hux does as he’s ordered. 

The taste of the precum is unpleasant as it passes through the seam of Hux’s lips. He wants to refuse but the mention of Kylo has Hux’s eyes darting back to where Kylo lays unconscious. It would be so easy for Bylsma to call back the Norwoods to finish both Kylo and Hux himself off. His own survival and Kylo’s depends on remaining on Bylsma’s good side.

Hux's lips part almost like muscle memory, this isn't first time he's been forced into this position. Despite promising himself he would never be in this situation again; an object used for someone else’s pleasure, at the mercy of another man. 

Weak.

Part of him wants to leave Kylo to whatever fate Bylsma has in mind, but if Hux is going to get off this planet and get his revenge on everyone who hurt him then he has to survive and to do that he needs Kylo. 

In his heart he knows he could never abandon Kylo, it would kill Hux to do so. 

He can feel the ghost of Admiral Brooks standing behind him, sneering as he runs his hands over Hux's hips. _"This is the only thing you'll ever be good for, just like your whore mother. Your father should never have raised you to be an officer. You’d serve much better as the First Order’s sex toy."_

Fighting back shame and the burning prickle of tears Hux, Armitage, does what he's good just like the scared boy he's tried to run from for so long. A traitorous voice in the back of his mind says that Admiral Brooks was right.

It doesn’t take long for Bylsma to begin to harden in his mouth. He’s not as thick as Kylo but still long enough to brush uncomfortably against Hux’s gag reflex. It’s only practice that keeps Hux from gagging and chocking on his dick. 

Hux doesn’t want to think of the times he’s shared with Kylo while he does this. For him to allow this to taint the few good memories he has relating to sex, is another form of defeat against those who have hurt him.

All Hux has to do is get Bylsma off and this will be over. 

The man is clearly uncut, unwashed as well which makes keeping his reflex to gag even harder, it shouldn’t take long. To separate himself from what’s happening, Hux begins to mentally recite the various sectors of the Finalizer and their core functions. He’s used to going somewhere else when his body is being abused, he’s had years to develop and perfect the skill. 

With Kylo lying nearby he can’t remove himself completely, if Kylo wakes Hux wants to be aware of it and not caught by surprise. He doesn’t like surprises.

“You’re good at this.” Bylsma grunts as he continues to fuck into Hux’s mouth, “I shouldn’t be surprised, someone as pretty as you would be well practiced. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you.” He punctuates this by a particularly harsh thrust which has Hux jerking in pain after Bylsma hits the back of his throat hard. “Useless.” 

The insult boils under Hux’s skin and he promises as soon as he’s off this vile planet he will ensure that it is destroyed with Bylsma still on it. He swore when he had his father killed no man would treat him like this again. 

Bylsma pulls Hux off of his cock in a violent motion that has him ripping out several strands of finer hair. “I do hope your ass will be more satisfying than your mouth has been.” He looks over at Kylo briefly, his gaze dark and dangerous. “Ben looks like he has a very nice mouth, and he does so resemble his mother.” 

Hux’s eyes widen both at what Bylsma is going to do and the threat against Ben. “Sir, I assure you I can do be-” The sound of Bylsma’s hand cracking against Hux’s cheek echoes throughout the small ship. Despite the pain Hux jerks his head to look and see if Kylo has awoken, terrified of being caught in this compromising position. To Hux’s relief, Kylo appears to still be held deeply in the hands of unconsciousness. 

“Do you want to make this harder than it has to be?”

It’s not the hit that has Hux’s head reeling but the threat to Kylo. He doesn’t want to do this. Part of him wants Kylo to wake up so he can do something, but there’s not event a twitch. The knight will not be coming to his rescue.

Resigned Hux moves toward the wall only for Bylsma to yank him back by his hair. “No, get up and lean over the bed.” 

“What!? R-Ben may awaken at any moment!” He doesn’t get the chance to do more than say the words before he’s being hauled up and thrown toward the bed.

Bylsma pushes on his back, nearly folding him in half, and starts to pull at Hux’s belt. “You had best be quiet then and hope your ass is more effective than your mouth was so I don’t have to drag this out.”

Gritting his teeth, Hux presses on his belt with a quick motion to release it then flicks his wrist to slide out his monomolecular blade. Kindness has failed him, but a threat could work, Bylsma is distracted and if Hux can take him off guard. . . 

The sound of the blaster priming has Hux jerking his head up and staring at where it’s pressed against Kylo’s head. “I may not know what you’re planning, but a man like you never allows himself to be cornered without some last trick up their sleeve. You seem to be very fond of Ben, don’t be foolish and do something we’ll both end up regretting. Now get those trousers down.” 

“. . . yes sir.” The words are forced past gritted teeth, the blade disappears back into his sleeve. Every part of him is screaming not to do this, but he promised Kylo he’d keep himself. 

Bylsma’s free hand is on Hux’s ass as soon as his pants are down. “Very nice, your organization seems know how to keep its soldiers in fine form.” A finger presses against his dry hole pulling a hiss from Hux. “Good and tight.” 

The hand moves away and Bylsma kicks Hux’s legs apart. “Hold your ass open for me boy, I’m not taking you dry and chaffing my dick.” This is more debasing than anything Hux been put through before, at least his other attackers had used proper lubrication. For their own pleasure of course, never Hux’s comfort. 

Hux grabs the two globes of his ass and pulls them apart, flinching when a glob of spit hits just above his hole and dribbles down, followed by another soon after. Bylsma doesn’t eve bother fingering him open; he rubs the head of his dick in the spit to wet it before pushing in.

The pain is instant and Hux nearly bites through his lip to keep the screaming building within him from escaping. This is a pain he is no longer used to, not that anyone could become accustomed to it. 

Even though he and Kylo have regular sex. . .despite his size and brutishness Kylo tends to be a gentle lover. This is just as true when they are going at it like frenzied beasts. 

“I knew you’d squeeze me like a vice.” When Bylsma finally bottoms out it feels like he’s completely rearranged Hux’s guts to fit the length of him inside Hux. The feel of it is nauseating beyond the pain he’s already causing.

Kylo makes a sound below him, twitching and Hux holds his breath daring not to make a single sound. For the briefest of terrifying moments Kylo’s eyes open and stare unfocused at Hux before closing once again.

Bylsma laughs, uncaring if he wakes Kylo. “You’ll have to be quieter than that if you want to keep him from knowing what you’re doing. I can’t imagine he’d be pleased, I know his mother didn’t always share well with others.” 

That Bylsma has puzzled out that he and Kylo is concerning, but Hux can’t think of anything worse he could do with the information. 

Other than use it to taunt Hux.

With everyone of Bylsma’s thrusts the small bed Kylo lays on moves, jolting Kylo. “The Norwoods must have hit him quite hard for him to remain unconscious, or perhaps he’s aware and he’s listening to you being defiled over his body. He could even be enjoying your torment.” 

No, not Kylo. Never Kylo. He may not know the extent of what has been done to Hux by his abusers, but he knows some and he would never take joy in seeing Hux in pain. 

A sharp thrust brings a curse past Hux’s lips, the pain sharp and hard to push past. If he didn’t have to pay attention to Kylo he could perhaps disassociate but he can’t risk missing the signs of him waking.

“Perhaps I won’t grant you access to my communications array.” Bylsma’s thrusts are speeding up and getting shallower. “I should keep you here, satisfy myself with your body whenever I please.”

The monomolecular blade calls to Hux but he can’t, not with the blaster still trained on Kylo. He just needs this to be over quickly. 

Bylsma groans loudly as Hux clenches his aching walls around him and shifts enough to move with the man’s thrusts. “Do you like the sound of that? You seem the type to prefer being under someone, no matter how much you play at being an officer.” He’s pressed close against Hux now, breath warm on his ear and hand digging into his hip. “You’re made for this.”

Hux wants to protest but he bites his tongue; keeping himself quiet and not giving fuel to Bylsma’s fantasies. He’s risen above all of that, become someone to be feared and had all those who hurt him slowly remove, starting with his own father.

“Stubborn.” The bite on his shoulder draws a startled cry and a jerk from him. Kylo twitches under him.

Hux’s reaction is the last thing Bylsma seems to need to come. He empties his seed into Hux in indecent amounts. He feels uncomfortably full when Bylsma finally pulls out, slapping Hux’s ass and making a groan of appreciation as it causes some of his seed to leak out. “Get dressed, you’ve earned your call.” 

Shortly after contacting the Order there’s a sound from the bed, "Hnnng." Kylo’s eyes slowly blink open an he looks around in confusion as he sits up. “What?"

"Ben. You're awake." Hux pushes away the disgust he feels at what’s happened and makes an effort not to fuss too much, afraid that Kylo can see what's happened. 

Luckily, Kylo seems more focused on the name Hux uses than anything else. "Ben?"

"It's okay. You'll be fine. I called out; our friends have sent a shuttle." He needs to keep the story he's spun for Bylsma going, if it falls apart there is no telling what Bylsma may do. "I'm sure your mother is worried sick, but we'll be home soon. Thanks to Bylsma here." 

Hux gives Kylo a look which the other man seems to catch on to, now they just have to wait for Phasma to arrive.

-

The shuttle rattles as it leaves atmo sending tendrils of pain up Hux’s spine. He can’t wait to be back on the Finalizer so he can deal with the aftermath of what’s happened. All he wants is to take a scalding shower, down some pills, and curl up in bed with his cat and sleep for a century. Of course, that won’t happen, there’s too much work to do. He won’t be able to rest until this entire mess is cleaned up. 

Datapad in hand he’s already tracking down the person responsible for trying to assassinate him, this cannot be allowed to stand. 

“Hux. . .” Ren’s voice pulls Hux’s attention to him. “When we were on the planet, I dreamt that I saw you with that man, Bylsma.” 

Terror washes over Hux because he knows what Kylo is referring to. “Of course, you saw me with him Ren, we were standing next to each other when you woke.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” There’s something dark and dangerous in Kylo’s voice as he speaks. “I saw him touching you, fucking you.”

It takes every ounce of his will for Hux to keep himself from reacting. “You suffered a concussion Ren, clearly your brain was damaged worse than we originally feared. You may wish to check-in to medbay.” He turns his nose up at Kylo’s words and turns his attention back to his datapad. “As though I would let just any scum touch me.”

The comment seems to please Kylo, possibly because it insinuates that Kylo is above many others because he is allowed to touch Hux. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
